


Lost and Found

by thebitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jason is kinda messed up, M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roy and Kori help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitch/pseuds/thebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is used to violence, but there's always that one thing that takes him back to places he would rather forget. Roy and Kori help pull him back when his mind won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

They’ve seen worse really, they’ve seen organs spilled outside of bodies, they’ve seen bodies so rotted it was hard to tell they used to be people.

Hell, Jason’s been the cause of a few of those (on purpose) incidents. But it was different. Those people deserved it. Deserved to rot in the ground. Not this time. This was wrong.

There was always that one thing, that one thing that just made everything stop. Made his heart beat faster and his get fuzzy around the edges.

It was a child, strapped to a chair with a long gash across his throat blood still dripped lazily down pale skin. Dozens of smaller injuries littered his body. He wasn’t old, twelve at the oldest. A street kid, from the dirt etched on his face to the ratty clothes that hung loosely on his body.

He was like Jason, and now he was dead. He was tortured for information probably. Since streets kids were disposable, pawns for the drug dealers to use and abuse. And unlike Jason, this street kid wasn’t coming back.

At times, he wonders why he even came back in the first place, though he doesn’t have much time to think before there’s a hand on his back and Kori’s whispering something into his ear that sounds like words. He’s can’t tell, his minds too busy focusing on the cigarette burns that were evident on the kid’s forearm. 

“I’m killing them. I’m fucking killing them. They led us to a dead end on purpose. They wanted us to find him. They probably didn’t even need to…..they just _wanted_ to. The sick fucks, god as soon as I get my hands around their damn thro-“ Jason grit out, his hands shaking as his breath came in ragged pants of air.

“Jay, we’re gonna find ‘em alright? But it’s done. We can’t do any more then we already have.” Roy butted in, his hands going to find Jason’s own as he grabbed them. Trying to still their movement.

 Jason was always so cold. Kori even said that she had to hide a wince sometimes when he touched her. Roy suspects it has to do with him coming back, his body never quite getting back to its core temperature after being in the ground for so long. Though he would never voice his guess. Not like Jay would ever answer it anyway.

“Hey, hey. Focus alright, focus on me. On us.” Roy nodded when he noticed Jason’s eyes get that glassy faraway look as they made their way home. Roy putting the ship on autopilot that he made for it before kneeling down right in front of where Jason was sitting. His body language tense, like he was getting ready to pounce. Hell, he probably was.

“Jay, Jaybird come back.” He murmured, motioning for Kori to come over.

This was the thing about Jason, and they’re not sure if anyone in his family knew. It’s not like Jason spent much time with them.

But sometimes he just sort of, clocked out.

And instincts clocked in.

Instincts that were so fast sometimes they both couldn’t see it coming.

“J-jay.” Roy gasped when he felt a hand on his neck, squeezing down hard enough to leave bruises. Shaking his head as his hand rested atop Jason’s steel grip. Kori’s movements now slow and steady, as if she was afraid of spooking a wild animal.

“Jason.” Her voice was smooth, faintly motherly as she gently laid a hand upon his cheek. “You can let him go. He’s not here to hurt you, we’re not here to hurt you.”

“They just….killed him. He was just a kid. He was a fucking _kid_.” His voice was deep with hurt, breath catching every so often.

“You’re right.”

“He’s gone.”

Jason’s hands started to tremble once more, the grip he had on Roy’s neck loosening until it finally went slack.

“He’s gone.” He repeated, his breathing heavy as his eyes were aimed at the floor. Roy moving to take one of his hands as Kori took the other. Her lips pressing to the top of Jason’s knuckles as Roy’s thumb rubbed smooth circles against his icy skin.

“He’s not.” Kori was the one to speak. Her hand coming to rest against Jason’s cheek as she felt faint stubble beneath her fingertips before trailing down to his chin. Tilting his head up so he was looking at the both of them.

“He’s right here. You’re right here, Jason. You’re not gone.” She murmured, leaning in as her lips brushed against his cheek.

“I was gone.” He muttered, leaning into Kori’s hand.

“You came back.” She said simply in response, and Jason’s chest hurt because she sounded so thankful.

“Not all of me.”

“We’ll help you find the rest.” It was Roy’s turn to talk, squeezing down on Jason’s hand in an effort to help ground him. “But now you need to come back, Jay. Come back to us.”

The two of them holding their breath as they stared at Jason. Watching as the other blinked his eyes a few times, before his gaze flickered to each of them. Relief flooding their systems when they each felt a small squeeze to their hands and a barely there “thank you.”

“You don’t gotta thank us.” Roy smiled, his arms wrapping tightly around Jason as Kori pressed kisses to his hair.

“We love you Jason, every part of you.” Kori said softly between kisses.

“Even the parts you don’t know?”

“Especially those.” Her voice too firm for it to be a lie. Like it ever would be to begin with.

Jason’s mouth opened, but he couldn’t get out the right words. The response getting stuck in his throat as he just said a slightly choked “I’m sorry.” Instead, and the statement was broad enough that they both knew it wasn’t for just one thing. Though his eyes did focus on Roy’s forming bruises.

“Don’t be. You say it when you can. And until then, me an’ Kori will make up for it.” Roy smiled, his lips pressing to Jason’s own as he felt hands come to grab tightly at his shirt. Jason’s fist holding onto the fabric as if he was afraid to let go. “That right Kori?”

“Correct.” She hummed, before getting up from where she was kneeling as she offered her hand. “We appear to be home.” A soft smile tugging at her lips as Jason took her hand and laced them together.

“Home sweet home.” Jason breathed out, starting to sound more like himself as he rubbed a hand down his face.

Keeping him in the middle as Roy’s hand hooked around Jason’s waist. The three of them making their way off the ship as they both led him inside.

Because even when Jason Todd _was_ gone, Roy and Kori would make damn sure he knew how to find his way back.

Every time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually planning on something entirely different for these three, but inspiration took over and churned out this. I just love their dynamic too much to stay away from these messed up kids.


End file.
